Conseqüências
by Mariana Taisho Cullen
Summary: Ele foi abandonado, ela tinha um a meta a conseguir.O que acontece quando duas pessoas tão diferentes e sozinhas se encontram? As vezes um grande amor pode nascer de onde menos se espera.
1. Prologo

Nome da fic: Consequencias  
Nome da autora: Mariana Marcatto \o/  
Spoiler: Inu/kag Sesshy/rin Mir/San  
Censura: 15+

**Resumo: (sou horrível com resumos) aFf  
Ele foi abandonado, ela tinha um a meta a conseguir.O que acontece quando duas pessoas tão diferentes e sozinhas se encontram? Às vezes um grande amor pode nascer de onde menos se espera.**  
**  
grito**  
#-fala  
"pensamento"  
_hentai _(se tiver, não sei se coloco.)  
( )Nota da autora.  
Inuyasha não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Cap.1- A história começa

-*-Narrado por INUYASHA

"Desculpe, mas você foi apenas uma diversão, sinto por isso ter que terminar desta forma, mas você não era a pessoa certa para mim.  
Kikyo"

Isso era o que estava escrito em um pedaço de papel de carta amarelado.  
-Como ela pode fazer isso comigo?Eu a amava.

Eu disse indo em direção a cama desarrumada. Tirei minha roupa(Fico quente derrepente 0.o), e fui em direção ao precisava de um pouco de hoje é meu primeiro dia na faculdade.

-*-Narrado pela KAGOME  
-Eu não acredito!Dizia repetidamente enquanto para o lado, minha amiga Sango dormia em sua cama ao lado da minha, fui em sua direção e a cutuquei.  
-Sango! Sango! SANGO!  
Ela levantou em um pulo, assustada.  
-Salve-se quem puder! Os alienígenas cor-de-rosa gays estão invadindo o Japão! *gota*  
Não agüentei, cai na risada.  
-Sango, os alienígenas não estão invadindo o Japã nós estamos atrasadas para a aula.  
Dizendo isso fui em direção ao banheiro, aonde me despi e entrei embaixo do chuveiro.  
Senti prazerosamente a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo me aliviando de todas as tensões pelo nervosismo.  
Fechei o chuveiro, me sequei, coloquei minha roupa intima. Peguei a roupa que eu havia separado no dia anterior: Uma saia jeans que batia no meio de minhas coxas, uma camiseta roxa com detalhes em prata nas costas e por fim coloquei uma sapatilha igualmente prata.  
Deixei meu cabelo cair pelos meus ombros, passei uma maquiagem de leve. Levantei o rosto e encarei meu reflexo. Eu era bonita, tinhas todas as curvas nos lugares certos, meus cabelos negros levemente cacheados emolduravam meu rosto anguloso, e por fim, um par de olhos grande s e de um azul profundo e muito bonito.  
Sango bateu na porta interrompendo meus pensamentos.  
-Vamos K-chan, ou chegaremos atrasadas.  
Me apressei, pegando minha mochila, estava pronta para dar um novo rumo para minha vida, e para sofrer as conseqüências dessas escolhas.  
-----------------------//-------------------------


	2. O inicio

-*-Narrado pela KAGOME

-Eu não acredito! Dizia repetidamente enquanto para o lado, minha amiga Sango dormia em sua cama ao lado da minha, fui em sua direção e a cutuquei.

-Sango! Sango! SANGO!

Ela levantou em um pulo, assustada.

-Salve-se quem puder! Os alienígenas cor-de-rosa gays estão invadindo o Japão! *gota*

Não agüentei, cai na risada.

-Sango, os alienígenas não estão invadindo o Japã nós estamos atrasadas para a aula.

Fui em direção ao banheiro, me despi e entrei embaixo do chuveiro.

Senti prazerosamente a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo me aliviando de todas as tensões causadas pelo nervosismo.

Fechei o chuveiro, me sequei, e coloquei minha roupa intima. Peguei a roupa que eu havia separado no dia anterior: Uma saia jeans que batia no meio de minhas coxas, uma camiseta roxa com detalhes em prata nas costas e por fim coloquei uma sapatilha igualmente prata.

Deixei meu cabelo cair pelos meus ombros, passei uma maquiagem de leve. Levantei o rosto e encarei meu reflexo. Eu era bonita, tinhas todas as curvas nos lugares certos, meus cabelos negros levemente cacheados emolduravam meu rosto anguloso, e por fim, um par de olhos grande s e de um azul profundo e muito bonito.

Sango bateu na porta interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-Vamos K-chan, ou chegaremos atrasadas.

Me apressei, pegando minha mochila, estava pronta para dar um novo rumo para minha vida, e para sofrer as conseqüências dessas escolhas.

-*-Narrado pelo INUYASHA

Peguei meu carro ( q era uma ferrari F430 Preta, ferrari vermelha é muito clichê)e dirigi e direção a faculdade, que não era tão longe da minha casa, ficava a cerca de lá estacionei em uma vaga proxima ao predio principal. Muitas pessoas viram para me olhar. Já era famoso na faculdade, conhecido como o hanyou bonitão.(ausashuahsuah ri pacas aqui...)

-Feh

Eu conseguia escutar os baixos murmurios sobre mim, afinal, eu tinha a audição bem melhor q a de um humano.

Eu estava usando uma calça meio larga jeans, uma blusa preta, um cinto de couro com uma caveira na frente e claro, o meu fiel seguidor, meu all star preto(Eu vou sempre citar o povo com all star, Já q eu sô viciada neles... Ninguem pergunto *apanha*).Mas a atenção das pessoas não era voltada para minhas roupas ou para meus olhos cor de ambar, e sim para as orelhas no topo de minha cabeça, que eram emolduradas apor uma chuva de belos cabelos prateados.

-Feh, mais uma vez sendo julgado por ser um hanyou.-Segui para minha 1ª aula, que era administração.(Acho q eu não citei antes, mas eles fazem administração, OK?)

Entrei na sala e me sentei em uma cadeira perto da começando um novo dia.

_______________________\\______________________

Bom povo, essa não é a melhor fic q eu escrevi, mas eu to gostando dela,

deixem reviews, e Anna, obrigada por ler a fic *-*


	3. Distração

**-*-KAGOME**

Fui para a escola apé, junto com Sango, que estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branca de alcinha e um all star dourando(tenho um 0.o).Chegando ao nosso destino fomos em direção a secfretaria pegar nossos horarios. O meu era o seguinte:

1º- ADMINISTRAÇÃO -8:00

2º- HISTÓRIA -9:00

3º- MATEMÁTICA -10:00

INTERVALO -11:00

4º- JAPONES -11:30

5º- INGLÊS -12:30

6º- EDUCAÇÃO FISICA -13:30

INTERVALO -14:30

7º- GEOGRAFIA -15:00

8º- ADMINISTRAÇÃO -16:00

Como já eram 7:50, me dirigi pra a sala de aula."Finalmente estou conseguindo o que te prometi mamãe" Pensou sem perceber q um homem a observava de trás de um pilastra.

Eu entrei nas sala, me senti como sendo sentei em uma cadeira do fundo.

Esperando o professor chegar acabei me lembrando de algums momentos.

________FLASHBACK_________

Eu entrei na sala e vi minha mãe a chorar no sofá.Me aproximei devagar, a envolvendo com um abraço.

#- O que foi mamãe- perguntei com minha voz infaltil de criança de 7 anos de idade.

#- Ka-chan, você promete seguir com a sua vida e ser feliz?-Perguntou limpando as lagrimas que escorriam por seu belo rosto.

#- Prometo.- Falei a abraçando novamente.

Carca de um mês depois minha mãe foi encontrada mrtapor envenenamento.

A primeira parte da promessa estava sendo cumprida, mas eu tinha certa dificuldade de cumprir a segunda...

_____________FIM DO FLASHBACK________

##-HIGURASHI KAGOME!!!-Chamou o professor acho q pela centesima vez.

#-Presente!- gritei quando percebi.

Virei para o lado e encontrei um par de olhos ambares me encarando...

_________________________//______________________

_Oii gente!!_

_To postando mais, e espero q gostem, o inicio é meio sem graça, mas depois fica legal..._

_Acho q vou postar o proximo capitulo de uma vez..._

_Beijus xau..._


	4. Trombada

**-*-Inuyasha**

Quando eu vi aquela garota entrar na sala, senti meu coração apertar. Afinal, o que Kikyo estava fazendo ali? Foi então que eu percebi, aquela não era Kikyo. Essa garota tinha os olhos de um azul muito profundo., enquanto os olhos da outra eram de um preto frio(Eu odeio a Kikyo ¬¬)Me distrai quando uma bolinha de papel bateu em minha cabeça, olhei da onde ela vira e vi meu melhor amigo Miroku...Ela falou para eu abrir o papel. E lá dentro estava escrito assim:

_E ai Inuzinho, gostou da garota nova?Ela é bem bonita._

_PS:Gostei da menina q está com ela._

_Miroku_

Respondi o seguinte:

_Ela é bem bonita sim, mas só q ela me lembra uma pessoa._

_PS:Mais uma pra sua lista?_

_PS²:Recadinho é coisa de boyolla Miroku... E para de me chamar de inuzinho, porra._

Mandei o recado de volta, e passei a admirar a a garota. Ela era realmente paracida com kikyo, o corpo, o cabelo...

Ela parecia estar em transe.O professor wstava fazendo uma chamado, parecia q alguem não respondia.A vi acordar de, ela era a garota da chamada. Kagome Higurashi...

**-*-Kagome**

O sinal da saida bateu, e eu esperei um pouco dentro da meu material, que estava espalha pela minha ia saindo trombei em alguem, deixando meu material recem guardado cair. Me abaixei e comecei a catar, senti a outra pessoa me olhando, até q decidiu se abaixar e me ajudar.

**-*-Inuyasha**

Eu trombei 'nela', a observei se abaixar e começar a recolher o seu material. "Ela é tão parecida com Kikyo, mas tão diferente em seu jeito..Ela era fria, sempre pensava antes de agir.Já essa garote era espontanea(palavra grande... *-*), tinha um jeito alegre, porém seus olhos mostravam um semblante triste em seu fundo."

Me abaixei para de catar o meterial, fui entregar para ela e nossos dedos se tocaram(coisa de filme... .).Senti um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

#-Kagome, prazer- Ela disse sorrindo e cortando nosso contato visual.

____________________//_________

_Tava afimd e postar hj, acho q vou ficar uma semana sem postar essa fic, então postei dois capitulos de uma vez ok?_

_espero q gostem.. ^^_

_Deixem reviews e eu posto mais répido.. *-*_

_Beijinhos, Mari-chan_


	5. Contatos

**-*- Kagome**

Senti um calafrio correr pelo meu corpo, como um simples toque de mão podia me deixar assim? Abaixei os olhos me sentindo ruborizar. Me apresentei:  
- Inuyasha Taisho- desculpe por trombar em você  
-Sem problema - Ainda estava um pouco tonta.  
-Você é nova por aqui não é?  
-Hai -Eu estava encarando meus sapatos.  
-Gostaria que eu te mostrasse a escola?  
-Cla -Claro - Encarei-o novamente.  
-Te encontro daqui a pouco então Kagome- chan - Disse indo embora da sala.  
-Hai - Peguei minha mochila.  
Mas ele já tinha ido embora, e eu estava ficando louca era a unica explicação.

**-*-Inuyasha**  
O q eu estava fazendo sendo gentil??-Agora eu vou ter q levar ela pra conhecer a escola... Aff  
Fui até o estacionamento e a encontrei já me esperando...  
Ela acenou e eu fui até ela.  
-Oi-Disse ela dando um belo sorriso(Sorriso colgate *apanha*).Senti um calafrio correndo minha espinha. Aquilo definitivamente tinha que parar!

**-*-Kagome**  
Ela me apresentou toda a escola. eu tinha falado para Sango ir embora, pois ela ia ficar na casa da sua família hoje para ver seu irmão, Souta.  
-Quer que eu te leve para casa? - Ele perguntou cordeal.  
-Claro -Sorri e dei meu endereço. Algum tempo depois ele parou na porta da minha casa.  
-Quer entrar?- Ele assentiu com a cabeça.  
Fomos em direção a porta de entrada.

**-*-Inuyasha**  
Entrei na casa era muito bonita por sinal, paredes de um tom neutro, a sala era conjugada com a cozinha e todos os aparelhos de ultima geraçã um trovão e a senti estremecer perto de mim.  
-Você tem medo de trovões?  
-Hai - Respondeu tremula por causa de um outro trovão.  
Começou a chover muito forte de repente.  
-Acho que vou ter que ficar aqui- Tirei o casaco que estava usando.  
-Tudo bem, vou arrumar umas coisas pra você –Comecei a subir alguns degraus da escada que levava ao andar nesse momento as luzes se apagaram, tentei chegar perto dela seguindo seu cheiro, mas acabei tropeçando e caindo sobre ela. Nossos lábios perigosamente nessa hora um maldito trovão nos trouxe de volta a realidade.  
-#Onegai- A senti ruborizar quando sua saia levantou pelo repentino movimento, fazendo nossas pernas roçarem.-Você podia acender a lareira - Levantou-se, pegou uma lanterna e subiu para o andar superior.(Sabe aquelas lanternas que ficam presas embaixo da escada, pro caso da luz apagar ela estar em um lugar de fácil acesso? Se não sabe tava falando dessas lanternas. ;D)  
"Mas que porra. Essa menina já está me irritando." - Fui acender a lareira a qual ela se referia.

**-*-Kagome**  
"Ai meu Kami!!''- Gritava dentro da minha cabeç entrei no chuveiro, morria de medo de trovões, afinal, foi numa noite como essas que 'ela' se matou. Fechei o chuveiro, me enrolei na toalha e fui para o quarto, onde veti uma camisola victoria secret's (imagem no perfil)que batia no meio de minhas coxas.  
Desci as escadas e encontrei Inuyasha sentado no sofá olhando alguma tinha acendido a lareira, deixando o ambiente com uma temperatura agradável . Me aproximei e ele se virou me assustando.  
-#Quem é essa?- Perguntou apontando para um retrato aonde duas pessoas se abraçavam e sorriam.  
-#Minha mãe, mas ela sem matou faz muito tempo.- Senti meus olhos começarem a se encher de água.  
-#Gomem  
E um silencio se instalou sobre nós.  
-#Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos.- Fui para a cozinha . Eram cerca de me cortando meu dedo com uma deve ter sentido o cheiro, e se um pedaço de sua camisa e amarrou no meu dedo.

-Está doendo?- Tirou a camisa rasgada.  
-Não mais -Falei olhando seu tórax.  
PQP, aquele cara devia passar muitoo tempo na academia.  
-Melhor fechar a boca -Falou ele com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.  
-BAKA- Falei dando leves socos em seu peito.  
Ele me segurou e me levou para o sofá, aonde começou a fazer cosquinha em mim.  
-Vamos ver quem é baka (Ameii essa frase *-*)-falou subindo em cima de alto  
Levantei meu rosto , ao mesmo tempo em que ele abaixava o forma que os nossos lábios se tocaram de forma leve. Ele se abaixou mais, segurando minha cintura, e eu segurando seu pescoço. O beijo começou simples, cheio de sentimentos. Ele pediu pra aprofundá-lo e eu deixei, nossas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro em uma dança estava apertando minha cintura mais forte e eu senti seu membro ereto roçar nas minhas pernas.  
"Isso não vai prestar"-Pensei enquanto ele estava tirando minha blusa.

________________________//_____________________

Bom gente, eu so má e parei na melhor parte ;D

Suahuashaushausha'

Q bom q estão gostando...

Posto mais semana q vem..

Deixem reviews ^^

Beijins


	6. Primeira vez

-*-Inuyasha

Ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, até q ela levou suas mãos em direção a minha blusa, abrindo o primeiro botão com os dedos trêmulos.

-*-Kagome

"Ai meu Kami!!"-Indo automaticamente em direção a sua blusa. Ele pareceu um pouco suspreso

-Tem certeza?- ele me perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo.

-Hai-Respondi trêmula

-*-Inuyasha

Seus seios estavam presos por um simples sutia vermelho, acaricei-os e ele deu um leve gemido, mas perceptivel a minha audição de hanyou. Ela arranhava minhas costas e esse simplas gesto era suficiente para me fazer estremecer. Meu membro pulsava ereto, clamando pela penetrção, mas antes eu iria "brincar" um seu sutiã e chupei seus seios até ficarem suspirava cada vez mais.

-*-Kagome

Quando dei por mim estavamos os dois nus no tapete da sala(essa é pra Sarah uma amiga minha, porque o tapete é muito importante nas nossas conversas pervas *apanha por parar no meio do hentai por uma coisas tosca q nem essa*)

-Você é virgem?- ele perguntou me encarando

-Hai-Respondi sentindo todo o sangue em minhas bochechas.

-Você tem certeza que quer ir adiante?-Perguntou sério.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, ele entendeu o recado, pois logo estava por cima de mim.

Senti a cabeça de seu pênis(estranho fica escrevendo essas coisas) forçando a entrada em minha um grito e ele pareceu esitar.

-Continue-Falei com a voz rouca de desejo.

Ele forçou com cuidado e logo aquela dor foi substituida por um imenso prazer.

-*-Inuyasha

Estava feliz em ser o homem q a tormaria mulher.

Comecei dando leves estocadas.

-Mais ra-rapido-pediu ela

Aumentei a velocidade e ele gemeu de prazer.

-AHH inu-kun- Ouvi-la chamando-me daquela forma me excitou mais ainda, chupava seus seios, Beijava seu lábios e dava leves mordidinhas em sua orelha.

Ela inverteu as posições e ficou por cima, dava pulinhos em meu colo e eu gemia de prazer,ela pulava cada vez mais e senti seu gozo escorrer por suas pernas juntamente com mais um gemido que escapava de sua boca.

Logo também cheguei ao climax e lancei minha semente dentro dela...

Ela estava cansada e logo adormeceu em meus braços.

A mancha de sangue no tapete(HEHE) denunciava o que andamos fazendo, A carreguei para o quarto que devia ser o seu, pois possuia seu cheiro, e a depositei na cama, para logo me deitar com ela.

Eu me apoixonei de !mas eu estava disposto a não deixar nada estragar a minha paixão novamente...

_________________________//_________________________________

Tah ai o Hentai, o priimeiro q eu escrevi, espero q gostem...

DEixem reviews!

Wow, só agora eu percebi o negócio da educação física, mas ignora tah??

Finge q eles têm isso na faculdade...

Só posto com review...

;D

Beijinhus!

Mari-chan


	7. Prova de amor

**-*-Kagome**  
Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, estava sozinha na de roupa- Quer dizer,coloquei uma roupa-e fui seguindo um cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, cheguei lá, e Inuyasha estava fazendo waffles(sempre quis comer waffles no café da manhã), também já vestido(não ele ia ta cozinhando peladão...Wow, excitei aqui *apanha*)

-Ohio, Inu-kun.

-Ohio k-chan-Ele se virou e me beijou.

-Isso está com um cheiro delicioso-Disse já pegando um prato e começando a comer.

-Comprei uma coisa pra você-Ele tirou uma caixinha de seu bolso e me um anel com uma bolinha rosa, e do lado de dentro nossos nomes estavam gravados.

-Essa pedra é a shikon- no- tama, e com ela, com ela podemos nos encontrar com um simples pensamento, pois nossos nomes estão gravados no anel.-Automaticamente passei os dedos pela gravação de nossos nomes.

-É lindo- Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Quer namorar comigo?-(esse momento tava quase que um pedido de casamento mas tudo bem)Você pode fazer o favor de parar de ficar me interrompendo?(desculpa mas quem escreve a história aqui sou eu) E a protagonista sou eu, racha fora então(HEHE tchauzinho) ~voltando a fic ~Perguntou e eu sem responder, o puxei para um beijo apaixonado.  
-Acho q isso é um sim -disse ele com a voz abobalhada.

-Agora temos que ir, hoje ainda é terça feira.-Falei pegando minha mochila e mandando a dele para ele.

-Você esqueceu isso -e colocou o anel em meu dedo, nos dois sorrimos e saimos abraçados.

**-*-Inuyasha**

Entramos no meu carro, e seguimos pra escola, coloquei meu ray ban, e ela colou um chilli beans,(imagens no meu perfil). Descemos no pátio e vários curiosos se viraram pra olhar quando eu bri a porta para minha nova namorada. Ouvi vários cochichos baixos, mas não o bastante para meus ouvidos de hanyou. Dei um selinho nela e ouvi mais cochichos. Entramos abraçados, a deixei em sua sala e segui para a minha.

**-*-Kagome**

Mal sentei na minha carteira e a Sango me mandou um bilhete "pedindo" explicações.  
Escrevi tudo o que aconteceu ontem - quase tudo - e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e me deu um olhar WTF*, mas antes que eu pudesse dar alguma explicação o professor entrou na sala e a Sango acabou se distraindo com suas explicações sobre a materia.  
Eu sabia que mais tarde teria que explicar tudo para ela, mas por enquanto eu preferia ficar pensando no Inu e na nossa noite de ontem...

**-*-Inuyasha**

No estava acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Eu estava apaixonado de vez por aquela garota... Kagome! Tão linda!  
Eu me apaixonei tanto que hoje de manhã, a pedi para namorar. Ela me deu um beijo tão profundo ( huuu - apanha ), que percebi ser um sim - além do mais ela não me deu um fora depois então aquilo era definitivamente um sim...  
Depois das minhas aulas, a busquei na sala e nós fomos comer em algum lugar que eu almoçava quando pequeno

**kagome**

Logo após as aulas ele chegou na minha sala com aquele olhos brilhantes e aquela pele macia que eu desfrutara ( hhuuuumm - apanha denovo ).

Eu não tinha conseguido prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, por que estava lembrando da nossa noite de ontem ( como foi maravilhosa! ) e não prestei atenção no caminho para o restaurante ( no qual ele disse ter comido quando era pequeno ), por que não parava de aprecia-lo não acreditava que ele era todo meu!  
Percebia ( ? ) aquela boca mastigando a comida...  
Estava convicta que me apaixonei loucamente

**Inuyasha**

Depois de comermos fomos à uma praça para ver o pôr-do-sol.  
Ela gostou muito.

-Em pensar que isso tudo começou apenas com livros caídos! - ela disse, rindo depois.

-Mas ainda bem que nossos olhos se encontraram. Olha no que deu! - E u disse com toda certeza.

-Hai.

-Hai.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo MUITO MAIS!

Nossos lábios se encontraram.

___________________________//_________________

Tah bom por enquanto né???

Q bão q tão gostando, e vo dedica esse capitulo a anny, pq ela tem me apoiado pra kcete...

Bjss!!

Te mais.. ;D


	8. Descobertas

**-*-Kagome**

Fomos para casa, chegando lá, sentamos no sofá para assistir um filme... Mas logo nossa atenção se voltou para os beijos e carícias que faziam mutuamente.

Logo as carícias ficaram mais quentes e subimos para o quarto, ele me deitou gentilmente na cama, deitou por cima de mim, ficamos nus... Ele pegou a minha mão e a levou em direção ao seu membro já ereto.

Comecei a masturba-lo devagar... O escutava gemer e falar meu nome e eu fazia o mesmo, logo apresei os movimentos e ele gozou em minha mão e sem hesitar, levei a minha mão à boca e lambi aquele liquido quente =).

Ele me penetrou devagar para logo aumentar os movimentos, chegamos ao ápice do prazer.

-Eu te amo - falei entre os beijos.

-Eu também te amo muito - falou se deitando ao meu lado.

Aquilo não era somente sexo, era amor ( apanha ).

_**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**_

**-*-Inuyasha**

Já tinha se passdo dois meses,e o tempo passava rápido, os dias com Kagome eram agradaveis, mas infelizmente, passavam rápido demais...

A escutei descer a escadae a cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha.

-Ohio-disse ela se sentando e começando a comer seu café da manhã.De repente ela se levantou com as mãos sobre a boca e correu par o banheiro, onde vomitou.

-O que foi?-Perguntei meio desconfiado.

-Nada-Respondeu antes de ir escovar os dentes.

**-*-Kagome**

Fui para casa a noite, não sem antes passar na farmácia e comprar um teste de alguns dias que estava desconfiada, vinha tendo enjoôs, tontura e minha menstruação estava atrasada.O teste deu positivo!Automaticamente levei minha mão ao meu ventre, tinha um pequeno ser se formando ali, um filho meu e da pessoa que eu amava...

**-*-Kagome**

Eu passeava pelas escuras ruas de Tókio, que estavam desertas, pois já se passavam das 11 da eu tinha que sair, precisaa contar a Inuyasha aquela novidade!Me assuatei quando um carro parou ao meu lado, e dele desceram dois homens de terno, para logo em seguiada descer outro, que parecia ser o lider...(adivinha quem é???)

-Quem é você?-Abracei meu ventre,como forma de proteção.

-Olá Kagome-Ele era frio,peari!Come ele sabia meu nome???-Sou(tãtãtã suspense)Naraku onigumo(*apanha*),acho que você não se lembra de mim, pois vou refrescar sua memória!-Dizendo isso, estendeu a mão em minha direção e imagens começaram a se formar em minha cabeça.

Sangue, havia muito sangue,e aquele homem saindo de minha casa com a faca que fora cravada no peito de minha mãe...

-VOCÊ MATOU MINHA MÃE!!!-Avancei sobre ele, porém dois braços me seguraram.

-Não tão rápido mocinha-Os seu capangas molharam o pano em alguma coisa, para coloca-lo sobre minhas narinas, me senti grogue...A consciencia se esvaiando ao pouco...

-Acho que você logo vai se juntar a ela garota-E então tudo ficou escuro...

* * *

Não me matem por parar ai ;D

Eu ainde não escrevi o resto. Tah parado ai, entaum eu vou demorar um pouco pra dar um UP. Ok?

Beijins e deixem reviews, eu acho essa fic meio clichê, mas vo continuar escrevendo.

Aproveitem e deixem sujestões pro proximo cap. Eu não sei se eu fasso o final tipo death ou fasso um final feliz.


	9. Explicação

**-*- Tudo narrado pela Kagome a partir de agora  
**  
Acodei em um lugar escuro, iluminado somente pela fraca luz solar que vinha de uma janelinha. Ainda me santia meio tonta. O bebê! Tentei me mover, mas estava presa por cordas em uma cadeira.

- Vejo que a brla dormecida adordou. - A voz de Naraku estava cheia de escarnio e despreso.

- Seu imundo, nojento, me solte!!! - Ele soltou uma risada maligna.

- K-chan, antes eu vou te contar uma história.  
**  
**_**__________Fashback Naraku_____________  
**__  
Aquela mulher estava me dando nos nervos. Eu falei que se ela não me entregasse o dinheiro, iria sofrer as consequencias. Eu não queria machuca-la, mas ela insistiu. Primeiro foi seu marido,eu falei que iria sequestrar sua filha, ela se desespereu. Dei o prazo de uma semana para me entragar o valor negociado. Ela não foi. Me dirigi até sua casa, porém só ela estava lá. Ameacei-a com uma faca. Eu ia mata-la no final, arrombaria o cofre e fugiria. Matar com uma faca é muito divertido, ela é como uma extensão do nosso corpo, você sente como é matar, e para mim, é muito bom. Mas logo depois de mata -la, a garota chegou. Não deu tempo de pegar o dinheiro, tive que correr, antes se sair, empurrei a garota, e ela bateu a cebeça no chão._

_**__________________Fim do flashback________**_

- Desgraçado!! Você fez tudo isso por dinheiro?

- Eu acho um bom motivo, e eu acho bom você me falr logo onde está o cofre.

- Eu não sei.

- Isso é uma pena! - E ele me esbofetou. Senti uma luz sair do meu anel, era uma luz rosada. Naraku me deu um soco e eu desmaei novamente.

Abri os olhos e estava em um lugar claro, a luz era forte. Consegui destinguir o contorno de uma figura, me aproximei, era uma mulher, era minha mãe. Comecei a chorar.

- Não chore minha filha.- Ela me abraçou.

- Eu morri mamãe?

-Não, eu te chamei aqui, precisava te falar uma coisa. - Ela sorriu, como eu senti falta desse sorriso.

- O que é mamãe?

- A coisa mais importante para mim, é o amor, e não importa quando, as lembranças sempre nos farão ficar perto daqueles que mais gostamos.

- O que quer dizer isso?

-Você mesma vai ter que dercobrir, essa mensagem é o caminho para se encontrar o cofre. Agora volte, existe uma pessoa muito preocupada com você.

-Mas eu quero ficar com você!

-Não se preocupe K-chan, eu vou sempre estar com você. - Dizendo isso, colocou as mãos sobre meus olhos. Eus enti a escuridão se apossar de mim.

Dois dias depois...

Acordei em uma sala de hospital, Inuyasha estava dormindo proximo a mim. Como eu tinha ido parar ali?

Eu me lembrava das palavras de minha mãe.

"- A coisa mais importante para mim, é o amor, e não importa quando, as lembranças sempre nos farão ficar perto daqueles que mais gostamos."

Não podia esquece - las.

Observei Inuyasha, ele acordou, e quando me viu, seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso maravilhoso. Ele se levantou, e quando estava do mau lado, me deu um beijo.

- Senti sua falta. - Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas minha garganta estava seca.

- Preciso de água-consegui falr com muito esforço. Ele se levantou, pegou a água e colocou as poucos na minha boca. Era prazeroso sentir aquele liquido escorrendo pela minha garganta.

- Oque aconteceu com o bebê?

- Desculpe, você abortou. - Vi seus olhos se encherem de água, e senti o mesmo acontecendo comigo.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

* * *

Viajei legal escrevendo esse capitulo, sei lá. Tinha um tempão que naum escrevia essa fic e me veio inspiração ;D

Devo escrever mais amanha e talvez essa semana mesmo eu poste. A fic já tah no finalzinho, tem só mais um capitulo e o prólogo.

Te mais...


	10. O final

**____________________Flashback Inuyasha________________________**

_Minha mãe havia me dado aquele anel em seu leito de morte. Ela me falou que era pra eu da-lo a quem eu mais amava. Nunca havia o dado a Kikyo(nem lembrava que ela existia), pelo simples motivo que eu não achava que era a hora certa, eu a amava, mas não como eu amo Kagome._

_Estava ne sala quando senti meu coração se apertar, não soube a principio o que era, mas logo precenti que era Kagome. fechei meus olhos e tive uma visão de um lugar abandonado, o lugar era amplo, sujo e cheio de caixas, logo o reconheci como o cais da cidade._

_Corri para lá, tentei abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada. Eu a arrombei, e me deparei com um homem batendo em Kagome. Não me contive, corri até ele e começamos a trocar chutes e socos. Consegui imobiliza-lo._

_- O que quer com ela?_

_- Já vi que não irei conseguir o que eu quero, mas pelo menos já dei a lição por me desafiar._

_Comecei a bater nele denovo, depois de deixa-li inconciente, fui socorrer Kagome, ela estava desmaiada. Liguei para o hospital e para a policia, prenderam o homem, que descobri chamar Naraku, ele confessou o assassinato de duas pessoas, que eram os pais da K-chan. Acompanhei ela até o hospital, e estou aqui agora esperando ela acordar..._

**______________________Fim do flashback______________________**

_2 semanas depois_

Ganhei alta do Hospital, Inuyasha me acompanhou até em casa, pedi para ficar sozinha.

Cheguei no meu quarto, tirei minha roupa, como no primeiro dia de faculadade a agua caiu sobre meus ombros, aliviando toda a tensão. Enquanto lavava meu cabelos, me lembrava da fala de minha mãe. "- A coisa mais importante para mim, é o amor, e não importa quando, as lembranças sempre nos farão ficar perto daqueles que mais gostamos." O que ela queria dizer com isso? Sai do banheiro, coloquei uma roupa, estava secando meus cabelos... Então me lembrei.

**___________________Flash back________________________**

_O dia era quente, usava meu vestidinho vermelhos com flores de sakura rosa, corria pelos campos floridos. Minhas mãe e meu pai vinham logo atras com nossa cadela labrador. _

_-K-chan! - A voz do meu pai era autoritária, porem cheia de amor._

_-O que foi papai? - Minha voz infantil soou fina e engraçada._

_- Vamos tirar uma foto! - Minha mãe parou alguem no parque, fizemos pose e a pessoa tirou a foto. Agradecemos._

_Dois dias depois, minha mãe apareceu com um estranho sorriso no rosto. _

_-Filha, tenho um presente pra você._

_- O que é mamãe? _

_-Feche os olhos. - Obedeci, ela arredou meus cabelos e eu senti uma coisa gelada em meu pescoço. Abri os olhos e olhei para baixo, no meu pescoço repousava um colar dourado em forma de coração._

_-Abra- Lá dentro estava a foto do parque._

_-Querida, nada é eterno, somente as memorias, por isso, lembre-se esse colar é a chave para todas as riquezas, a chave do cofre do seu pai._

_-Por que está fazendo isso mamãe?_

_- Porque estou com o pressentimento que maus tempos estão por vir. - Como eu gostaria de saber que ela estava certa naquela epoca._

**_______________Fim do flash back_________________________**

Abri os olhos, olhei ao redor, estava no meu quarto. Liguei para Inuyasha.

-Preciso te contar umas coisas. - Desabafei, ele me escutou em silencio.

- Você se lembra onde está o colar?

- Sim, na minha antiga casa.

-Estou passando ai pra te pegar. - O telefone ficou mudo. Coloquei meu tenis, como as coisas mudaram rapidamente não? A alguns meses atras era apenas uma estudante de administração, e hoje, estava numa grande descoberta. Uma onda de sentimentos invadiu meu peito. Amor, medo, SAUDADE, alegria e não sei mais o quê. Escutei a busina e desci correndo. Nos cumprimentamos com um beijo, ele dirigiu rápido. Alguns minutos estavamos em um ponto mais afastado de tokio. A casa estava do geito que me lembrava. grande e impotente. Entramos, a porta estava destrancada, os moveis cobertos por panos brancos. Subimos para o meu antigo quarto. Memorias dos velhos tempos invadiam minha cabeça. As brincadeira, os jantares a diversão.

Na mesinha de cabeceira estava a caixinha de musica, a abri e lá dentro estava o motivo de toda essa confusão. O colar não tinha perdido seu brilho. O peguei e o abri, senti lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

- Não chore. - Inuyasha me abraçou.

-Não estou triste, estou feliz, finalmente tudo isso irá acabar, e poderemos ser felizes.

- Finalmente.

* * *

Fomos até o banco, pedimos para ver a conta dos Higurasi.

Tremia de nervosismo, Inuyasha me abraçava pela cintura. Fui até o cofre a fechadura era de um formato estranho, tirei o colar, o coloquei na fechadura, encaixou perfeitamente. Girei, a porta abriu. Entrai hesitante, estav tudo lá. Dinheiro, escituras, fotos e cartas.

-Isso tudo é meu?

-Sim, minha querida.

-Tudo está acabado, sem mais brigas, ou confusões.

- Não podemos deixar de dizer que foi tudo ruim, eu te conheci.

-É, tudo tem suas consequencias, sejam boas ou ruims.

-Gostei bastante dessa consequencia.

-Nem tudo, perdemos nosso filho.

-Isso foi realmente horrivel, mas temos tempo pra fazer muitos outros.- Ele me lançou um sorriso safado.

-Feche a porta. - Ele obedeceu, e selamos nossos lábios.

_

* * *

__**FIM**___


End file.
